War Prize
by mewlingquimlover
Summary: Laufey was really Odin's soul mate and Loki learns he isn't a stolen relic but a bastard son between two Kings. Darcy is a bad liar when she says she doesn't love Loki. But Loki isn't lying when he says he doesn't love her. Fate has an unpleasant sense of humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This picks up after the end of Thor 1 and ignores everything else. Loki and Darcy already have an established relationship of the sorts since he landed on Earth after falling from the black void. It was Darcy who helped him until Thor found him there in his friends arms. Six months down the road Thor is ordered to take him back home to save the world.**

**Also - Odin is Bor's son, and will be referred to as Borson at some points. Not all things in here are accurate to Norse mythology because it's fanfiction. And last but not least, all flashbacks and non Loki/Darcy scenes will be written in third person. Everything else will be in Darcy or Loki's POV in the form of first person but never both in the same chapter.**

* * *

{Darcy}

His body moves against mine, he is relentless. He is demanding.

He doesn't ask either, he doesn't care rather I want it or not. He just takes and then takes more, more of me each time. He will leave me with nothing by the time he is done with me. I know it will be soon, nothing last forever.

I'm not Jane and he isn't Thor.

This is fucked up, brutal and relentless.

He just had me, two or three hours ago. It was the middle of the night, his mouth planted firmly between my legs and milking me like I was his own personal little cow. It's disgusting how he slurps me, tasting and taking every leaking trail of my essence that he causes and pulls from me.

How he coats his fingers inside my soaking cunt, how he curls them, taps them against a tight ball inside me until it's swollen and I'm squirting inside his mouth while his other hand moves my clit between two cold fingers.

But I don't stop it. Instead I become addicted to his wave of sexual high, encouraging him while burying my hands into his hair and bucking my hips into his face. His nose adding extra friction between my swollen lips while I get off on my own perversion of it all, "Yes … Loki … fuck me… make me cum with nothing but your face and hands."

This time he is more selfish and less giving. "Loki … please … not again. I'm too over worked.." I beg him but he doesn't listen. The look in his face tells me he isn't there, it's like he is lost in this want. This wanting of me and it's not just lust.

It's something else.

He rolls me onto my back, hovering over me and pushing apart my legs with his own. He thick cock already weeping against my stomach, his hands yank me up on his thighs as he sits up on folded legs. He shoves himself inside me and it's somewhat painful. My only saving grace is that he just fucked thoroughly a few hours ago.

But everything is overworked, too sensitive and swollen. I feel like I'm being stretched in a weird way.

"No … you will take everything I have to offer!" He actually yells at me, this isn't our dirty mouth talk to help coax an orgasm on a mental level with physical need. This is yelling in different way, an unforgiving and broken cry.

His hands latch onto my stomach, pushing my body back as my head hits the bed and I instinctively lock my legs around his waist. "You will have me!" He screams at me, his hand firm against my stomach and nails threatening to cut my skin. His thrust is harder now, more erratic and I hold my tongue and let him have his way.

The length of him, the width of him, it fills me and spreads me open like a tight fitted glove around his cock. I will never grow accustom to taking him, it will always be tainted with a twinge of pain before it blurs into pure pleasure. He is a God, he is larger than us, humans, in every way possible.

His skin slaps against mine, I can feel the weight of his balls hitting the ignored spot beneath my cunt. I try to imagine his hands again on my clit, I try to thick of that friction, that image to help guide me to my release. I'm not sure I can cum again and he will not stop till I do.

I can't … I need … I need to touch.

I move my hand to my own clit, to help myself and I'm relieved when he doesn't bat my hand away. "Go ahead, get yourself off Darcy. I will make you pay for it later with your hands tied and mouth silenced." He hisses at me, his hips finding a new angle somehow and a new rhythm. Slow, hard and rough. His hands crawling to my hips as he stills me and drives into me at his own pace.

My stomach tightens and my legs start to become tense. That small tingle crawling inside my heat is starting to blossom. My fingers move faster and my breathing starts to stifle.

I close my eyes, "No! You will look at me, you will see my face as I fuck you. As you become nothing more than a mewling quim around my cock as you should. You will see my face as I ignore your cries to stop and simply fuck you through your release until I reach mine." He is lost, lost in a world of his own. Tears fall down his face as his twisted words scare me and yet somehow excite me.

This is sick, this is wrong.

"Loki.. " His name flies out my mouth, it's dry and hurts my throat. My lips are cracked and split, from his kisses, his bites. His so called love. My body clenches, my fingers rub harder against my clit, trying to drag this out and make it worth something more. I squeeze him, wanting, wishing to do so painfully.

He laughs at me while my vision blurs and that orgasm is short lived and leaves me so numb… His laugh, his tears … it's as if he is mad man and no longer my Loki.

"Yes… give me your prayers. Pray to your God." He belittles me, the laughter now gone with those long boned fingers now burning heat into my hips as he provides a new onset of pressure. He is bruising me, mapping me, marking me on so many levels.

He is a possessive God above all else and I am his. And I let him do this.

My body goes limp and he still moving, fucking me, taking me like he wants. I can feel him though, he his close, his rhythm lost and his mouth now open as he pants. He is nearing.

He finally let's it go and purposely clenches me tighter, almost crushing my bones, "Loki stop!" I cry out as pain works through and he thrust sharp little movements inside me. It's cold and sticky. I can feel it, all of it. He has done this so many times and I always feel it, his cum.

It's not human, it's not warm.

It's cold, sticky.

Soon as he lets me go, I scramble away from him while wincing in pain. He has never been this fevered and selfish. Never lost so much control before.

He sits there on his folded legs, naked and covered in sweat. His cock still upright and hard with a mix of our cum dripping down the side of it. The head of his cock swollen and almost purple looking. His balls so tight looking, as if the smallest prick would pop them.

I look up at his face, ready to yell at him, scream at him. Kick him out of my bed and tell him to go to hell. But when I find his eyes, those blue eyes that put Thor's to shame I hold my tongue

That pale skin and black hair matted to his skin with sleek shine from our heat. I can't. His mouth is open and he breathing like he is struggling, like he is dying. Tears keeping moving down his face.

"Loki… what is going on?!" I finally yell at him.

"I am the rightful King of Jotunheim and now it is time I take my place. Return the Winter Casket, restore Jotunheim to its glory." His voice is cold and cruel sounding but I know there is more.

"So what are you doing to me? Using me up, breaking me, abusing so no man will touch me once you leave me to run off and play King!" I rage at him with fear laced in my voice.

"I leave tomorrow, so does Thor."

"Get out!" I finally lose control.

"No!" He rages back at me, pinning me beneath him in a death grip. "I WILL HAVE YOU, ALL OF YOU! I will take you again and again until I am pulled from your arms by Hemidell himself!"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR PAIN!" I scream into his face, choking on the words with tears falling from my eyes. He is leaving me he is being forced to leave me. And he thinks he can fuck his way through this instead of just feeling. Instead of just admitting that I am something more than a cunt wrapped around his cock like a prized whore.

"It is all I have left to give!" He voice is like a punch to my heart, it's harsh and broken at the same time. More tears fall from his face and kiss my own skin.

"Don't go.." I whisper to him, reaching for his face, cupping his high cheeks softly. "We can run… we can hide."

"I killed my father, tried to destroy the place of my true birth. And took aim at my brother to bring him to his death. This is my redemption or Odin will have my head." He says back with no emotions, in control again. So quickly. He would make the Black Widow herself proud.

"So fight him!"

"It's not that simple."

"You're wrong, it is. You rather save yourself with the glory of being King then fight to stay here with me. King Loki." I hiss at him and his grip loosen's on me as I give him my back but he doesn't leave me. Instead he pulls into his limbs and keeps me prison against him in a vice grip.


	2. Chapter 2

Odin walks the halls of his palace and no matter what room he passes into he finds no peace. He looked down at the palm of his hand, such a small line centering the middle of it. A thin lined scar that even next to his aged skin was still so visible.

A leftover reminder of the blood oath he made with Laufeyson before he took him to his bed.

_"Laufey … look at me. Hear my words.. When I am King I shall return to you the winter casket and you may restore Jotunheim to her former glory but not until you are King. You father cannot rule with it in his possessions, he will grow mad with power. I only trust you." Odin moves closer to the creature that has captured his heart and soul._

_"Then give yourself to me. Claim me, Odin Borson. Mark me. I can no longer turn suitors away without reason. My father wishes to have me mix with our neighboring mountain giants." Laufey replies back, taking aim at Odin's face with gentle hands, cupping his jaw and running his thumbs against his honey blonde bearded cheeks._

_"Once I am crowned King by the next moon, I will bring you back here and wed you in front of all of Asgard, in front of all the nine realms." Odin clasp his hands over Laufey's, locking his eyes with him._

_"My father will not let you have me because that would mean an end to his rule. You need his blessings for it to be sanctioned. And you know our union would force him off the throne. You know this Borson … unless … unless you spoil me now, leaving me unwanted by anyone else's touch."_

_"I will not tarnish your name in that way. I will bed you properly. " Odin hisses back his hands falling to his side._

_"It is the only way, and how can you tarnish my name if you do not leave my side? Give me your hand Odin, let us spill our blood, bind our bond till we can be wed."_

_Laufey let's go his face, pulling one of his hands to his mouth and licking the palm before planting his teeth into it. Odin hisses at the contact of it but says nothing as Laufey pulls away from his hand with blood stained lips and then watches him slice open his hand the same way. Laufey connects their wounded hands together, pressing their palms together and locking their fingers._

_"My heat cycle is fevered tonight and you will bring forth a child inside me tonight. And on his life, you will keep your word and give me the casket to rebuild my home. Then when our child is grown he can bring forth an alliance so strong between our Kingdom's that peace will finally live on between our kinds. No more bloodshed, just peace."_

_"You are so beautiful." Odin whispers to him, pushing his lips to icy blue ones. Laufey pushes back into the kiss, opening his mouth and letting Odin move his tongue against his. It's soft and intimate and nothing has ever felt more right._

_He pulls back and watches Odin's eyes shine with love at him._

_"And out in public, will you call me that as well? Your beautiful wife, mother to your future children and lover for eternity?"_

_"I will carve it into the stars above. So no creature will doubt where my heart belongs."_

It was such a long time ago, when he fell in love Laufey Ymirson. They were both young and in their prime. He remembers the first time he meet Laufey. Laufey had stood at least twenty feet tall but shrunk himself down to be eye level with Odin.

Odin swore and still swears to this day, he has never found another creature as beautiful as Laufey, as he did that day in that very moment.

He was nothing but iridescent dark blue skin with long black hair that curled at the ends. His face was so soft, rounded and heart shaped with ruby eyes that were far too light for a frost giant. They captured light and could only make you feel at peace when he looked at you. His body was just as beautiful, the black loin wrap hanging at the narrow part of his hips and tightening around his thighs from his muscles. It was outlined in silver thread with patterns weaving into the material, the air of a prince was so vibrant from it.

Everything about him was pose and grace, etched into each well defined lined that mapped his body. That is how Odin remembers him, before he went mad.

But then again, it was he, Odin Borson, who was to blame for his dissidence into madness.

And now the world is about to pay the price all because Odin, the AllFather, feel in love with a Frost Giant.

* * *

{Darcy}

"Darcy… Thor!" Jane's voice snapped my eyes open and I feel Loki's grip tightening on me and it has me wincing. He hisses back but softens his hold, the room feels cold. Colder than what it did during the night.

Something is wrong, wrong in Jane's voice. Wrong in the air around us.

"You will stay by my side." He warns me and I swallow something deep inside my throat, fear. I move quickly to put on clothes. A pair of jeans and t-shirt, I look around for my boots and catch snow falling outside the window. And not flurries, but harsh wind and blankets of white.

I get back to my task and slide on my boots and grab my black peacoat, for going my scarf and mittens in favor of getting to Jane.

Loki grabs my hand as we leave our bedroom, dragging me protectively behind him as we exit the house and find Thor wrapping his arms around Jane from behind as she looks up into the sky at wonder. I can see the science in her eyes moving, trying to think of how to explain this.

"Laufey's magic is still alive, Odin was right." Loki says nonchalantly as he tilts his head up and reaches out to touch the snow rolling, pieces of it between his fingers. I peek over his side, his one arm still tucked behind him with me in it.

"Father had no reason to lie to you Loki, he only wishes to keep you alive." Thor says back and I feel Loki's grip tense and then relax on me.

"Don't think for a moment that he would not just have my head instead, placed on a platter for them to feast on. Finally rid himself of the bastard son, the monster that dwelled deep in Asgard's riches….. " His voice goes rigid and then he pauses.

"No… something else is keeping him from that. From finally ridding the world of me." The words are sinister now and I know the wheels are turning in his head as he tries to think of the question.

Why?

"What do you mean he would have you head?! What does this have to do with this weather .. and who the hell is Laufey .. and this talk about magic?!" I blurt out, pulling away from Loki's grip as he is lost in his thoughts.

I face Thor, standing in front of Loki as Jane slips to the side of Thor. He looks as if he wants to tell me but something is telling him no and I know what that something is. So I turn to face Loki.

The cold bites at my neck and hands, my fingers find little warmth inside my jacket pockets. I wrap myself with my arms, keeping my hands buried inside my pockets while my peacoat flaps overlap each other in the front. I tighten it around my body, trying to hide all the heat inside it.

Loki moves to me and I take a step back and he looks baffled by my action with maybe a smidgen of pain. He lifts his arm and suddenly I feel thick wool encasing my hands and wrapping around my neck. And I know he has placed my gloves and scarf on me.

"Laufey was King of Jotunheim, my father. He apparently made a blood oath with Odin, that he would agree to a peace treaty and trades between his kingdom and Asgard. Give us their warriors in times of needs to help fight for the protection of the nine realms. However Odin swore to give him the winter casket in return to rebuild Jotunheim after he was sworn in as King of Asgard, the AllFather of all nine realms. During that time, our alliance was fragile with them, thanks to war between their fathers." Loki says so matter of fact, no emotions lingering in his face anymore.

He is as cold to the subject as he is to the current weather. There is no puff of smoke slipping between his lips when he talks, there is no shiver against his skin. But in all his paleness, he seems to shine brightly right now. A soft blue hue licking his exposed throat and high cheeks, barely pushing through his pale moon skin.

"And Odin didn't keep his word?" I ask him, watching my words turn into visible breathes between us in the cold air.

"No. And now Jotunheim is dying, the blood oath is setting for unnatural events. And we believe only restoring Jotunheim to its former glory in a short time will cease these events but not reverse what has already started. Time is running out." His eyes don't leave me. It's the first time I have ever heard him talk so much of his past, his heritage. He keeps that locked inside himself, sealed in a box and labels it ugly and tarnished because that is how feels when he thinks of Odin.

I do not blame him. But I also don't question it to try and understand it either.

"Loki, there is always a reason for his actions. We may not see it but there is a reason he did not give Laufey the casket." Thor interjects as he strives to make sense of his father's action.

"Yes clearly he saw in his great glorious foresight what a precious relic I would be and look how well that turned out to be!" Loki hisses back, I can see the anger pooling around his lips.

"Loki he loves you! If he did not, do you not think he would just string you up with your head on a platter to end this all?"

"He is not MY FATHER, OH GREAT ODINSON!" Loki screams back and fear blossoms in me when I see the saliva fall from his lips as he screams in a raging fit at Thor.

"HE IS YOUR FATHER!" Thor rages back, his body fast against Loki. His hands planted firmly on Loki's forearms, "He is picking you, he is choosing you over the nine realms… do you not see that brother?!" Thor's voice breaks and everything becomes silent.

I move to Jane and we clasp our hands together. I look at the two non blood brothers and then down at Jane's stomach, the protruding bump becoming harder and harder to hide now.

She moves her free hand over it, fingers spread wide as she stays still.

"What I see is a fool's blood oath coming back to haunt him before his dying days. Jotunheim is dying and even if I were to go there, with the casket in hand, try to restore it, what makes you think they would not rather have my head? I will never be their King in their eyes."

"I will not let them touch you; I will help you, stand by you as your brother in arms this time. Not as brothers in war against each other."


	3. Chapter 3

{Loki}

Standing in the spot that myself and Thor both fell too, I look down and can barely make out the burnt etchings from our falls into the ground. White blankets of powder start to build up around our feet. It's strangely calming for me.

Last night when I took Darcy, I had her slowly for once. It was intimate and a wave of pure bliss that only knows how to end tragically. I wanted to engrave every inch of her skin inside my eyes, the feel of it mapped into memories surrounding my hands and lips.

"Jane, I will come back in two days time. I need you to wait here." Thor tells the woman he taken as his mate, her body glowing as she stands with Darcy in their makeshift home attached on wheels. I believe Darcy called it a camper?

"Loki. We can still run. We can be selfish, just this once. Don't go." I look over at my own lover. She keeps her hand intertwined with Jane's but her eyes, they are all mine.

"I'm already selfish with you, I keep you in my bed even though I don't love you." I tell her and her face looks frozen at my words. Love is for fools like Thor, not for me.

"I know … but I don't love you either." She says softly back, she is a bad liar.

"Brother we must go. Heimdall, take us home." Thor says sternly, his grip clipping my shoulder with strong fingers.

"No! Stay .. I'll kneel … I call you King.." Her voice is frantic and she moves to me, leaving Jane behind and forgotten. Her quick words stroke my ego for the first time ever. She has never kneeled before me, not even in our lusting sins. Never has she even called me a Prince. How desperate she must be.

To make me stay.

"And you would be glorious in doing so." I reply back and all I see is her, not the bright light I feel surrounding me now. It's just her and a black empty background. It's beautiful.

"Goodbye Darcy." My lips barely move and I know she doesn't hear me.

…

"Welcome back home." A man dressed in gold greets us, a man I once froze solid with his blade aiming at my throat. Heimdall.

Everything looks undamaged, untouched. As if I was never thrown off the bifrost bridge with Thor screaming my name and the shattered pieces of the golden dome falling along waist side of me.

"De thawed I see." My eyes locking on his honey irises and I catch the corner of his mouth smirking.

"Loki we do not have time for this gaming mood of yours. Let us get on our horses, father awaits us and time is not on our side." Thor voices out before I can sink my teeth into the gatekeeper.

"Still the talented liar, I see." He mouths back to me, a smile in full bloom. I'm not sure what he is cunning over but perhaps later I shall revisit him and have more words.

* * *

_"You have been gone for two weeks, Borson." The Jotun's prince greets Asgard future King in his room. Odin hasn't seen his beautiful Frost Giant since he escorted him back home after taking him in his bed for the first time._

_Odin has been here for just barely a minute before Laufey walked in, as if they had this planned. It's like the blue Prince always knows when his lover is near and goes to him without second thought, graceful as ever._

_A golden piece of fabric drapes around Laufey's hips, elegant patterns weaved in a deeper shade of gold lay over it in the center between his thighs._

_Those delicious unyielding thighs that only part for Odin himself. Odin's eyes roam up to his lovers face, taking note of those long black lashes that frame ruby eyes beautifully. And that wave of silky black hair that he so desperately want to clutch between his fingers. _

_"The consul has keep me busy with new drawn treaties, I can not ascend to the throne as an imputed minded King. I will be a wise and fair King."_

_"So politics have keep you from the warmth of my hands." Laufey says softly, lips grazing the sun kissed Prince's lips like feathers. His breath is warm and floods Odin's lust for him and flutters his heart at the same time._

_It makes Odin question if any of this is real. That this creature, this thing made of pose and grace would ever allow him to touch such beauty._

_"You have kind eyes and delicious thick lips that should be descending upon me instead of flapping in the wind." Laufey tells him and catches Odin's eyes narrowing at him._

_"I can hear your thoughts, you foolish Asier." Laufey smiles back, pulling Odin's bottom lip between his sharp white teeth. Odin let his hands gravitate to hi lovers hips, bringing his body flush against his own._

_For a second blue skin burns bronzed skin and then it's over, his magic back in place. That barrier to keep him from rotting Odin's flesh off his bones._

_"Laufey." The Asier prince growl at his blue prince, but Laufey just pushes his lips firmly against his lovers. Odin's revels to open his mouth to him because Laufey's tongue is like cold velvet against his. So he slants his head and kisses him harder._

_Laufey pulls one of Odin's hands from his hip, sliding it to his stomach. Palming his stomach Odin pull from the kiss._

_He watches his beautiful blue lover smiles almost shyly at him and feels his inside twist._

_"Laufey?" He whispers to him, the known question in just his name._

_"His name will be Loki."_

_"Yes.." He exhale out softly, his heart fluttering and pride swelling inside him like it never has before._

_He crushes him back against himself with every intention of taking him again and again till he must leave with his smell covering him and his scent mapping Laufey._

* * *

We move into the palace throne room, no one here but myself, Thor, and Odin at the center stage of it all. Frigga and a few guards stand off to the side, so much for a private family discussion.

"Thor, Loki." I watch the man who I once called father look down at me with an expression that has no meaning to me. He looks tired and his eye heavy, shadows growing more and more around his sun kissed skin. He is no longer the golden King but an old man with a crown that is too heavy for his shoulders to hold up.

He looks weary in his old age now. And broken.

Broken is how he should have looked when he watched me fall into the black abyss. It's how his voice should have sounded when he said my name. Instead he was stoic and playing a King with a double edge sword aimed at my heart.

He lectured me, even before my _should have been_ fall to death.

"Father." Thor says back, taking a knee like the good son. Ever loving and forgiving son, a fool's son.

"Odin." I hiss back, standing straight and tall. I see him harden for a moment, at my lack of grace towards him. He leans forward, his King's stance still the same as he sits in his golden throne. Legs sprawled and arm resting on his thigh as he leans forward and the other hand grips his scepter.

"Loki .. please." I hear Thor trying to plead with me, to make this talk less abrasive and more pleasant. As if there is anything pleasant about this.

"Let us make this right, for once, between us, as a family." Thor begs us, his eyes looming from his father to me. How loosely and idiotic he uses the word family.

"This is your family, not mine." I quickly remind him with a sharp tongue.

"We are your family, if you would just let us be again." Thor's word snap back at me, now that is the Thor I know. Stubborn and strong.

"Loki, my son." Odin finally calls me his son in what feels like forever. It unravels me to no end. Pet words, loving words, they will not sway my answer into helping him.

"It must truly burn you, AllFather, to have to lower yourself into asking me for help." I go in for the kill instead, seeking a thrill in his rage because that's when his tongue gets loose and his wits come undone.

I want the truth and I will goat it out of the old fool.

"Yet here you are, with head still intact. I allow you to live in return for your hate." He laughs back at me but I can see the crack in his mask, his so called father love for me. He just needs a little more pushing to split it wide open and let the truth spill forwarded.

That he hates me. That I am the thorn in his side.

"Well if I'm better served on a platter, then by all means… just swing it old man." I say with a soft ease, baiting him. My mouth practically waters at his look of annoyance. I fall to my knees and give him his opportunity _come on Oh great Odin… let's have it… kill your greatest enemy one more time_.

"Loki… no!" I hear Frigga finally speak up, her voice carrying through the halls in fear that her beloved husband will take me up on the pleasant offer before him.

"Silence!" He yells at her, taking a stand and his staff hitting the solid platform under his chair. The echoing sound booms inside the room and swims around us.

I turn to look at the woman who I thought was my mother, who part of me knows I still love, as if she was my mother. Frigga, ever the good Queen, pushes her lips back together and keeps her words locked inside her mouth. She will wait, till later, when Odin is not King, not in their private chamber, and then she will unleash those words.

She is a good Queen, but still a woman to be feared and Odin does fear her inside that one room.

"Hello mother." I smile sweetly, mockingly at her and she looks broken at my poor choice of attitude. And for some reason I feel it take a hold of something inside me and it hurts. Like shame and guilt. _But where was your guilt in not telling me the truth, mother?_

"Frigga, guards. Leave us." Odin orders them but I need leverage and that is the part they will play right now.

I look back to Thor, his body standing now and he looks at me with frustration, "Loki … no." He whispers to me, he must see the mischief in my eyes. He was always good at spotting it before I would even act upon it regardless of all his other witless faults.

"Oh yes… Thor.." I hiss back.

My body moves like fluid, I move to one of the guards, placing my dagger into his side, his groan of pain kisses my ears. My wicked fingers disarms him of his sidearm. A short sword firmly in my grip, I place the tip at my heart and look at Odin.

I can hear Frigga and Thor's scream but my eyes focus on Odin.

"Stop it! You will kill you both!" He screams at me like panicked fool, his scepter thrusting forward and burning the flesh of my hand as I let go of the weapon I so delicately aimed my heart.

"And there it is. Once again, all for Thor." I salivate the words at him, as he looks stunned at his actions and what truth he just let be known.

"This isn't about me. It never truly was, this is about Thor. I knew you would never put me before the nine realms, much less one, not even Jotunheim." I laugh wickedly at his now exposed truth.

I tilt my head down and laugh like a mad person, my eyes firmly focused on my burnt flesh. I bring it up and blow on it, the cold air of my breathe twisting inside the open wound. The black and red malted flesh bubbling up and then disappearing as threads of blue flesh take over. It's like a watching a child weave a basket, how my skin, my true skin fixes itself.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?! What is going on?" Thor snaps at his father, his voice mixed between anger and fear. Fear that his father is not the man he thinks he is, anger that his father is exactly the man I think he is.

"How far will you go to prove him right?! That you do not in fact love him as you lay claim! If my death was not tied to him, would you have stopped him?" Thor is now angry, truly angry.

I guess he does love me, still.

"Yes … answer him. Father." I look back up at Odin.

"Loki do not presume you know everything. You have no idea the damage that has been done, the damage you have done!" He tries to save face but it's not working.

"Oh I am aware, Odin! It was me, who killed Laufey, who tried to destroy Jotunheim. I am well aware of the sins I have committed. And I paid the price."

"You think falling from the bifrost was punishment enough?! You killed Laufey! Took him before his time was marked!" He barks at me, moving down the steps from his golden throne chair as he comes closer to me. His words are sprinkled with hints of affection towards Laufey, as if he was his lover?

"What are you not telling me?!" I move into him, closing in the gap between us as I peer into his eye. "Tell me." I say with venom dripping off my tongue.

"Father. End this for once, all these secrets and lies." Thor breathes into the background.

"Bravery of a warrior cannot live without witted Chaos" Frigga says softly out loud and I look at her. She has fresh tears and a broken face filled with emotions that twist me.

"Laufey cursed you and saved you at the same time. Using the last of his magic before you killed him he altered the blood oath to punish Odin and save you. He knew in that moment, you were his son, his long thought dead son. So he put a spell on you Loki, to send you somewhere safe in the nine realms. To keep Odin from punishing him if was to wake from the Odin sleep and seek your death for treason and destruction. And that is by, if you are to fall, so will Thor."

"What more than that, mother?!" Because I know there is more hidden truths in that story.

"He gave me one more year to return the casket and have you, his son, ascend as King in Jotunheim to restore her to her former glory to keep Ragnarock from happening. And now, it's been six months and the world is changing. The climates are switching and the curse will hold." Odin speaks as I turn to now glare at him, honesty bathing me now and all I can think is that I hate it.

"You will get no help from me." I say slowly to him.

"And you would let the world rot away because of your hate for me?!" He asks me, trying to act shocked by my answer to him.

"Is not the world due for a rebirth? A few realms will survive, one or two always do. The question is, what will you do when Asgard falls and comes crashing down. All this plotting and planning, this is where it has gotten you. In a race for death." I smile at him, feeling a sudden surge of victory because he is truly fucked without my help.

"And what of Midgard? Do you not care if it falls to pieces, becomes covered in winter and ruled by Frost Giants? They have already started scouting new realms to take over and the climate change is inviting them there." And now he is baiting me but that realm means nothing to me.

"Then let them feast upon it! I do not care."

"Do you not even value your own life?"

"We live, we die. Are those not your words?" I throw back into his face and it is brilliant to watch him struggle to keep up with my mind, as if he could ever goat me like I can him.

I will never bend to his will. I have no desire to make him proud again, to show him I am worthy. I owe him nothing!

"Fine." He hisses back, moving past me and holding his scepter close to his lips. His mouth moving and but no sound between them.

He turns to look back at me, aiming his weapon at me, "Since you do not care for Midgard nor the threat of Frost Giants then I shall place your bed warmer in the heart of your birthplace."

"Do you as you please old man." I dare him.

"Father do not harm Darcy, she does not deserve this!" Thor yells, his hammer humming in his hand as if he actually has the heart to strike his father and much less for my mortal whore.

"And to show my equal love, I will cast you both back to Midgard since Loki seems to not care if the Frost Giants feast upon it." His gaze drifts over to Thor.

"Odin, you are not cruel!" Frigga screams at him but it's too late.

A bright light gives birth inside the room and I know the AllFather mustered up whatever strength he had left inside himself to do exactly what he said he would do.


	4. Chapter 4

{Loki}

Everything is blurred, even in my godly eyesight but I can feel the shift of more magic being spoon whipped above us.

Me and Thor.

He senses it as well. Our heads cocked up and eyes straining through the raining snow. I can hear faintly Jane screaming my brothers name in the background, the horn blowing from her living quarters contraption on wheels.

"Thor, see to your woman before she is caught in the midst of this" I hiss at Thor, magic flowing around my hands and a green glow birthing from the palms of my hands and between my fingers.

The sky breaks open and I watch patches of blue flesh fall from it. Falling fast without a second thought to land someone safe - why would you when your skin alone burns all living things?

Thor's red cap is blur in my peripheral vision while I stay focused on our falling enemy from the sky, a blinding light building below them as they shield their face with their arms. I crumple my fingers, making it explode with sharps of diamond daggers to slice through their skin.

I watch two fall clumsily to the ground further from us, one already dead with three daggers buried deep into his face. I snap my body towards Thor and I can already feel death inside my cold bones.

"Jane get out!" He screams at her and I watch her pregnant body try to scramble out of the RV, she falls face down onto the ground. She moves to crawl away but it does her no good. Thor is already wiping a vine of lightning towards the Frost Giant falling next to her. A shield of ice forming between his blue skin and Thor's power. It shatters like frail glass and I hear him roar from pain.

Black smoke mars his skin and Thor fires again as he flies towards them. Jane looks frozen and scared. I have never seen her eyes so wide and her skin look so pale. She knows it's too late and just as she closes her eyes her body is plucked from the ground and torn in half by the monster who is of my own race.

"JANE … NO!"

Thor's body falls to the ground, his screams echo in the wind around us and it's as if he is mad man. Hail rains down on us and his bright cap is ripped apart by it. He drops hammer and runs towards the frost giant who meets him head on.

Thor rips through his body with his bare hands, blue and white sparks of lightning kiss him all over and his hair flows wild with static moving it. He pulls the giants body apart while it howls in pain from the force of it all.

It's as if some sliced him down the middle with a jagged saw.

The two sides of his body falls to ground and I watch Thor fall to his knees as he screams out into the sky. White flashes of mother nature engulf him in aura of pure lightning. His ever faithful hammer flying back into his hand and I watch him swing it down to the ground.

Each hit is sealed with Jane's name.

My own body falls forward from the power of it all. I can hear the ground crying in pain as it tries to stay connected after the second blow. Thor's hammer has the power to split a planet in half if he deemed necessary.

"Thor you must stop!" I scream at him, crawling on my hands and knees to just steady myself. Hail now bruising my body and blinding my vision. A hurricane now opening up along with the snow.

"THOR!" But my voice falls on deaf ears. I close my eyes and settle on the only option I have to survive this.

I invade his mind, map him in blindness. Turning the lights out behind his eyes as I sever his inner cord to bring his body down. And with one last spell, I rip apart his cells and rearrange them, reversing time inside of him as he withers and shrinks to a small child.

The weathers fury lesson above us but somethings can't be undone, I crawl to him. His body so small and he looks peaceful as child should in their sleep. I gather his naked body, pulling the green cap off my own back and wrapping him in it.

"Hemidel, Jotunheim now. If you value your own life." I snap at the man born from original nine Gods themselves who hears and sees everything.

A welcoming warmth tunnels us and pulls as Midgard trembles into the center of her core with new death laying upon her ground.

* * *

"Odin you are cruel, cruel bastard!" Frigga's voice pushes through the air of the vast empty throne room. Her and Odin left alone by Odin's order.

"Not now my Queen!" He snaps back at her, his legs moving back to his throne chair. His body dropping back into it like dead weight and one hand clutching his scepter. The end point digging into the floor itself.

"No! There is nothing in your foresight that could had rendered you to be so cruel! You cast away my sons without a second thought! You will not do it again!"

"Cool your tongue and do not question my motives. I do not do without greater purpose! Thanks to me, Loki is doing exactly what he needs to do. He is in travel to Jotunheim with Thor as we sit here and pray to avoid Ragnarok herself."

"There is no love left in your voice for our son's so how could what you think what you have decreed upon them will comfort them in the end, Oh Great Odin."

"And all I hear is the venom of Loki's voice on your tongue!"

"He is my son! You sentence the woman he doesn't know he loves yet to death and you banish him from me yet again!"

"He is not your son! You are not his mother!" Odin's voice rings out over her, tears move down his face, filled with rage.

"And you are unworthy of his love!"

"I saved him! Laufey cast him out, unwanted, forgotten."

"No Odin! You ripped him away from Laufey because of your pride. Because even on that battlefield, you still loved Laufey and wanted to hurt him!" Frigga fights him back, her voice reaching full volume as she spills her emotions out so openly.

"He was my soulmate! Loki was to be the only thing I had left to love of Laufey because Asgard could never stand to watch it's King marry a Frost Giant!"

Frigga's body goes taut and her mouth curves into a smile of pain with eyes wide and filled with disbelief, "And did you never love me? Not even after I shared your bed, gave you a son. Did I not provide you with years of happiness?"

Odin never spoke of Laufey directly to her but she knew Loki was their child, it was written all over Loki's face. When she first came to Asgard she would catch a faint story of Laufey's beauty and how Odin's fevered for it. How desperate Asgard was though for Odin to rid himself of his concubine regardless of Laufey's pose and grace and make Frigga his Queen and sire him an heir.

"Frigga …. "

"No Odin, it is you who doesn't speak now. It is you who will learn the true worth of your son because mark my words Borson, he will succeed where you have failed so many times and you know why?"

"Because he is my son." Frigga says with a swell of pride inside her chest and all Odin can do is look on at her as she took her leave from him. And Odin finds himself for the first time in a long time alone with no one to shoulder the weight on his back.

What a fool he has been.

* * *

The chill of the air does not eat its way to my bones, instead it wraps itself around my skin while my glamour in place itches to break apart. The disgusting blue skin laying under it wanting to breathe in the cold bite for the first time in so long.

I look at the child in my arms, so vulnerable and if ever I wanted to truly kill Thor it would be now. So easily I could just slide my hand to his throat and end both our lives.

He moves closer into my chest and my arms tighten around him, my green cap the only thing clothing him. He stirs and I hold my breathe as he comes too, his blue eyes flutter open and finally land on mine.

"Loki?" He questions me and for once I see fear in his face towards me, a true set of fear that he feels deep inside his body because he is unsure of me. Panic is the beat of his heart, he knows his life is in my hands.

"Thor." I grunt his name and confusion sets on his face for a moment and then he reaches for me, his arms trying to hang around my neck.

"How did you get so big brother? Where are mother and father? Why are we not in Asgard?", he questions me so quickly.

"It's a long story for another time, but now would be the time I need you to listen to me and do as I say."

"But Loki .. " He tries to argue with me.

"Thor!" I growl at him and he flinches at me.

"If you want to survive this adventure you must trust me again."

"Why would I ever not trust you? You are my brother, my best friend. But I should be protecting you, you are my little brother. Mother told me to never let anything happen to you."

His words hit me, they are tiny little words individually. He was and is so simple and direct in his speech. But these are words that have not been spoken to me in so long.

"I believe you are in need of some clothing." I ignore the emotions inside me and wave a smoke of green magic around him, fabric weaves around his naked limbs and soon he is dressed like I remember him being when we were small.

"You will figure this out? Get us home, right Loki? Because no one is better at magic than you?" And it's a shock to my system, so long it's been since Thor has favored my magic or the benefit of it. Always putting it down, casting it away like a second thought.

"We need to find a friend first to help us." I tell him, keeping my tight hold against his little body as I start to walk with a cloak of invisibility washing over us.

I know very little of this land, I have only been here three times. Once to lure a few rogue Jotun's into Asgard to interrupt Thor's coordination. The second time was with Thor in his foolish attempt to attack them head on. And a third time, to meet with my father who didn't even know who I was his child.

Yet my body feels so at ease, as if these lands are mapped inside my being. Instincts cradling me like the child in my arms.

I need to find the temple, the place where I was birthed and left to die. Because I know that is where I will find Darcy. And Odin better pray to his father that she has a pulse or Ragnarock will be child's play compared to what power I will unleash upon every realm.

I may not love her but I am first and foremost a possessive God. And never has a form, male or female, satisfied me, engulfed me like she has. She is a creature worth capturing and caging inside my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

{Loki}

* * *

"Loki."

I look down at the child in my arms, Thor. I have forgotten what an innocent face he held as a child. All big blue eyes and short blonde hair, his skin not yet reaching the kiss from the sun.

"Yes, Thor."

"Will father and mother not be mad with us for being away for so long? What if they punish us?" He asks with a slight bit of fear inside his face. "He is not my .." And I slap my lips back against each other, it's so easy to just lash out against him at the mention of Odin.

To remind him he is not my family, none of them are.

"Then we shall take it as we always do, bet who will hold out longer before a yelp or tear is shed." I tell him and he eats at my words. This was our little game, from childhood to our teen years. Whether whipped in private by Odin himself or in front of the council by a guard.

Whoever held out longer, got the bag of coins. Thor's friends would place bets, others would wage in and we always would match their bets. Other times, when caught in a solo act of defiance or mischief that couldn't be ignored by the Allfather, we would double the wager against the crowd and split the winnings between us.

I always did bring about a bigger winning, they always doubted my strength. They called me weak, called me frail. Yet never once did I yield.

Not even when Odin had me whipped publicly in the courtyard for cutting off Sif's hair and then returning it but black as midnight two days later. It was her coming of age outing that night and she was unable to go because of it.

I took 500 lashes, blacked out, woke up on my stomach in my room with scents of healing oils invading the air around me and a rather fat bag of coins sitting next to my head.

Little did those idiots know, that I did it for Thor.

I knew of the way he looked at Sif and how he feared he was to lose his chance at her if she went and was claimed by another warrior.

I never told Thor it was for him and he held a grudge for me that lasted nearly two months.

* * *

Odin looks down at a snowflake inside his treasured vault, it's hidden in the back under a veil of magic of invisibility. Tucked safely into a carved out rock for no one to see. It's encased in a diamond, hanging off a silver chain.

Laufey gave it to him the last night they shared a bed together, pressed their bodies together in an ecstasy of pleasure.

"Where did it all go wrong?" The Allfather asks himself with pain he has never been truly able to bury.

_A flesh colored hand moved against an ocean of skin, hues of blue fading to swells of purples._

_Little splotches of red kiss the tops of Laufey's skin, trailing along his hips down to the meat of his inner thighs. Odin bathes in his smell, cold crisp water. The flesh so tender here, no harden muscles straining under tightly pulled skin with intricate blue ridges pulsing under it._

_No, not here, his inner thighs and the junction beneath his cock is all soft and pose. Just like him._

_Odin presses his lips against that tender patch of skin and delicate cold silky black curls. Laufey inhales a breath when his fat pink tongue presses flat against between his most intimate part, those velvet plush swollen lips. A softer shade of blue and dripping with want._

_Odin works his mouth between those folds like a starved man and Laufey hips twitch upwards. Odin grins as he looks at Laufey's cock twitching against his smooth stomach. Laufey can feel the precum dripping from his darken slit, his head almost purple and red looking. Begging to be touched._

_"Touch yourself Laufey.." Odin growls against his cunt, his thick fingers locking against his outer thighs, holding him down. "Spill from your cock while I drink from your cunt."_

_"No .. please … Odin, I want you in me first."_

_"My beautiful … greedy little Jotun Prince." Odin pulls himself from between Laufey's legs, crawling up his body. His own warm flesh colored cock dragging up between Laufey's leg, wet at the tip and swollen with need._

_Odin looks down at Laufey, his mouth pressing into his and Laufey takes it willingly. Opening his lips to him, his tongue licking and tasting himself from Odin's mouth. He palms Odin cock, squeezing it and Odin grunts into Laufey's mouth. Pulling from his lovers lips he gasp when Laufey does it again._

_"So thick and heavy with need. And all mine." Laufey smirks back at him guiding Odin to his wanting heat._

_"Shall I add possessiveness next to your name as well?" Odin ask smirking, wrapping his hand around Laufey's, guiding his cock into Laufey._

_"With you, yes!" Laufey's voice heightens when Odin's hips thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt._

* * *

"Loki .. do you know were you are going? We have been walking for hours." Thor perks up and this is the Thor I remember. Impatient.

I quickly let him go, watching his body hit the ground with a thump and smirk as he scrambles to his feet.

"Correction, I have been walking. You have been sleeping in my arms." I remind him and he gets flustered while I roll my eyes.

"Come, we still need to find my friend."

"How could anyone survive in this? It's so ugly and cold, nothing compared to the beauty of our home." He rambles out loud and it doesn't hit a nerve inside me because this is how we are raised.

"Asgard is not all beauty, you forget all that gold was built with soiled hands."

"Yes, but in order to protect others and keep the nine realms at peace."

"Peace is never built from wars nor long lasting after bloody bodies line a realms graveyard."

"Loki why are pretending to care? There is no court around us to enchant with your words. This is Jotunheim and it is filled with filth and vile that father should had destroyed in his last battle here."

"And what of the lives that did not stand against him?" I feel a rage boiled inside me, because this is what we were taught. That everything here is of the ugliest in the world and it's only purpose is the haunt those that are weaker and to be skewered by those stronger.

"Enough Thor!" I snap at him and he stares at me with wide eyes.

"Heimdal, a little guidance if you please." I sneer up into the sky, tiring of this already and wondering if I should had just left him behind to die by his own hands in Midgard herself. That this, this is a mistake.

Bending to Odin's will once again just to save my own life. Hell at the moment seems more inviting.

My mind is flooded with an image, no doubt Heimdals eyes over taking my own sight to give me clarity of where I need to be.

_It's isolated and dark. Ruined walls with missing pieces leaving open holes along it. Barely standing with the help of snow and ice barricading them. Streams of light filter through the cracks though, like knifes guide to the target laying on the ground._

_Paling skin peeks through a veil of black hair crusted together in large pieces. Soft white flurries consume the edges of it, of the entire figure laying on the ground as it curls in a fetal position. Seeking warmth as if a babe in a mothers womb._

_A soft blue hue shines upwards to a chin he knows so well. Too many times his fingers clipped that chin to hold her face still while he tried to steal her soul of happiness with just his eyes._

_A small stream of blood flows from the corner of her mouth like a steady river. She is clutching the winter casket and it is killing her!_

"Darcy!" I scream her name, snatching Thor's arm and drilling my fingers into his skin as I move us through time and space.


End file.
